


love what matters, and you matter most to me

by Kroolea



Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Din has no filter when he's sick, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Din Djarin, Sickfic, Soft Din Djarin, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: "Papa's sick." Grogu says seriously, he looks close to tears so Cobb picks him and kisses his forehead."He is. But I'll take good care of him." Cobb promises.---Din gets sick and Cobb cares for his very sick and very out-of-it boyfriend
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Cobb Vanth
Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059278
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	love what matters, and you matter most to me

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of videos of two year olds I had to watch to perfect Grogu xhsbsmsjd
> 
> This is for the person who gave me the idea for sick!din on Instagram (I don't remember who you were but I love you)

Din doesn't like being sick. He doesn't like feeling useless and like a burden.

He's definitely sick right now. There's no denying that the throbbing in his brain and his upset stomach is probably whatever stomach bug Grogu had last week.

Cobb is already up and moving around, Din can hear him singing something to Grogu.

Damn, Din really hates being sick.

He opens his mouth to call for Cobb but a wave of nausea rushes over him and he clamps his mouth shut.

Lucky for him, their bathroom is attached to the master bedroom. He rushes into it just in time.

He grabs the edge of the toilet bowl, shivering as the cold air of the bathroom seems to seep all over him.

He hears Cobb calmly tell Grogu to get dressed for daycare and then hears footsteps outside the bathroom.

"Do you need water?" Cobb asks, Din shakes his head, the motion creating another round of nausea.

"I'm gonna drop Grogu off and pick up some medicine. Do you want anything?" Cobb asks once Din has stopped puking for a bit.

"No."

"Alrighty. I'm also gonna call Greef and tell him you're sick. Call me if you need anything."

"'Kay."

Grogu is struggling to put on his shoes on so Cobb kneels and helps him. "Papa's sick." Grogu says seriously, he looks close to tears so Cobb picks him and kisses his forehead.

"He is. But I'll take good care of him." Cobb promises. "Do you wanna say bye to papa?"

"Yes, please." Grogu leans toward the door.

Cobb pushes the door open and leans against the door frame. "We're leaving. Grogu wanted to say goodbye."

"Bye, baby." Din waves from his throne of pillows and blankets. Grogu seems appeased by his father's goodbye.

"Bye-bye! Get better soon!" Cobb says cheerfully and waves at Din.

Din grunts in response.

Dropping off Grogu is easy enough and soon enough Cobb is back home. He can hear Din heaving from the bedroom. He winces and sets his grocery bags on the table.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Cobb asks. He brings Din a bottle of gatorade and some crackers.

"Shitty." Din takes the bottle and package and sets it on the end table.

"I'm sorry." Cobb grabs the puke-filled trash can by the bed. "Don't puke in the time it takes me to clean this out." He waggles a finger in Din's face.

"No promises." Din croaks. He gives Cobb a weak smile.

"You better not." Cobb rolls his eyes and heads to the bathroom.

To Din's credit, he doesn't puke until after the bucket is in his hands. Cobb dumps it out once he finishes, not bothering to actually clean it this time. He makes sure Din eats a few crackers and drinks some gatorade before giving Din a bunch of medicine, despite Din's protests.

"I'm gonna act high or say something stupid." Din complains, staring at the medicine in Cobb's hand.

Cobb raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. Din takes the medicine.

"I have to fill out some stuff for work. You wanna cuddle on the couch?" Cobb suggests. Din nods and stands up, swaying slightly.

"Carry me?" He pouts, doing the grabby hands Grogu sometimes does when he's tired.

Cobb rolls his eyes and scoops his boyfriend up. Din leans his head against Cobb's chest.

"I'm gonna marry you one of these days, Jacobb Vanth." Din mumbles, Cobb chuckles.

"I can't wait, Din." He says placidly. Din nods.

"Me too. It's gotta be perfect though. Only the best for mi alma."

Cobb doesn't know what that means so he sighs and sets Din down on the couch. "You don't gotta make it perfect you know." He runs back to the bedroom for the trash can, just in case.

"I do." Din adjusts as Cobb sits down beside him. "It has to be perfect, to represent how much you mean to me and I don't know how to do that." Din looks frustrated, Cobb finds it a little endearing.

"Take your time." Cobb runs a hand through Din's messy hair. He isn't used to Din having no filter, usually Din held onto his thoughts until Cobb coaxed them out of him.

Din puts his head onto Cobb's lap and closes his eyes. "I love you though. A lot."

"I know." Cobb strokes Din's hair as he fills out paperwork.

Din falls asleep, his snores filling the silence. After a while, Cobb opts to watch Din sleep. His boyfriend's face is calmer than it ever is when he's awake.

Cobb asks Cara very nicely to pick up Grogu and she quickly agrees, willing to do anything for her best friend.

By the time Grogu gets home, Din doesn't feel nauseous but he still has a fever and a massive headache.

Grogu, ever the observant child, crawls onto Din's lap. "Poor papa." He coos. Din snorts.

"I'm alright, Gro." Din says soothingly. "I feel a little better."

Grogu nods. He runs over to the table with the stuff Cara left and brings over a drawing from daycare, he sits on Cobb's lap and shows it to the two of them.

Cobb stares at the stick figures, a smile spreading across his face. "That's fridge worthy." He gets up and sticks it to the fridge. Grogu grins and claps.

"Yay!"

"Yay!" Cobb scoops him up. "Let's leave your papa to sleep for a little bit. You wanna play upstairs?"

"Yes!" Grogu wiggled out of Cobb's arms to clamber down the hall. Cobb looks at Din, who looks exhaisted just by the toddler's energy.

"Get some rest. We'll try to be quiet." Din buries himself in a blanket.

"Mmkay, have fun."

"We will." Cobb goes in the direction Grogu went.

The afternoon passes quickly. Grogu grows bored of playing cars and pulls out his drawing supplies. He pushes a pad of paper to Cobb.

"Are you gonna draw something for papa?" Cobb asks, pulling a box of markers out of the container.

Grogu furrows his brow and carefully draws out their little family. Cobb watches. "You're a good artist." He says after a moment.

"T'ank you." Grogu looks up and frowns at Cobb's empty paper. "Dada, draw for papa!"

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses." Cobb's drawing skills need work, a lot of it. He ends up drawing card that says 'get better soon' with a bunch of smiley faces and hearts.

Grogu approves it. "Is papa awake?"

Cobb glances at the time. It was nearly supper.

"Let's make dinner and then we can wake him up." He suggests. Grogu thinks this over and nods.

"Soup?" He seems to remember what they are when he was sick. Cobb nods.

"Yes, soup."

The two quietly head into the kitchen, Cobb helps Grogu dump the can of soup and water into the pot.

When it's done, Cobb sits Grogu at the table with a bowl of soup and carries a tray for Din.

"Hon, you wanna eat?" Cobb murmurs, Din stirs slightly, blinking sluggishly.

"Hmm?"

"Eat. Then you can take some nighttime medicine in a little bit."

Din sits up, Cobb takes advantage of the movement to put his hand on the back of Din's forehead. "You're still fevered. Not as much though."

Din pulls away unhappily. "Hand's cold." He whines. Cobb rolls his eyes.

"We drew you pictures. Our little boy is quite the artist."

Din looks over at the simple people and looks up at Grogu. "Thanks, buddy. I love it."

Grogu beams so widely Cobb can see all his teeth.

Din eats much slower than Grogu, so Cobb puts a random Disney movie on and starts cleaning the bowls they used.

As he emerges from the kitchen, he looks around to see Din and Grogu on the couch. Din is sitting up with Grogu in his arms, they seem to be in a deep conversation but Cobb is pretty sure Grogu is just telling Din about his day.

Cobb leans against the door frame of the kitchen and watches them. Din seems to be doing much better, Cobb thinks with one more day of rest, Din will be right as rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah if u thought there was gonna be a proposal. We're so close but not yet. 
> 
> Also I got a tumblr!! My username is the same as my Instagram which is @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway hit me up if you got any ideas/fanart of this au/just wanna chat dincobb


End file.
